


Forbidden

by Peeta_love_87



Category: Hunger Games - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Incest!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peeta_love_87/pseuds/Peeta_love_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss has always had a crush on Peeta Mellark. But she told herself even before the wedding that it's wrong. All wrong. But it's even worse when she starts hooking up with him when her mom marries Peeta's dad. But what can she say? The heart wants what it wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. High school

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope all y'all enjoy my first story. Please leave some comments about what I should do better on as the story progresses. Thx

"Yo Peet! Come here and check this out! This is some serious fine ass!" Finnick my annoyingly good looking locker neighbor  whispered to Peeta. Who was my _other_ locker neighbor who also was good looking. But not as annoying. 

I turned my head to glance as what Finnick was raving about. A porn scene of course. Ugh. Boys. 

"Dude, turn that shit off before you go _back_ to Mrs. Hawthorne's office!" Peeta said when he walked over to Finnick. 

He scoffed,"Like you don't jerk off every night to watching this 'shit.'" He rolled his eyes while pressing the off button on the side of his gold iPhone. 

"No Fin. I actually don't. Now come on we're gonna be late. Again." 

Finnick looked over to me because he probably feel me staring. He winked and then said in his infamous honeyed tone,"Hey beautiful. Can I help you with something?" 

_If you could some how get your friend to get his cute ass over here and let me ride him then yes. Yes you could help me._  But instead of saying the dirty thoughts in my mind I scowled at him and flicked him off while walking away. 

As I walked off I heard Finnick laugh. "Damn she's a fisty one. How does Gale deal with her if they won't have sex already?" 

"Well since sexual pleasure under the age of 18 isn't that all appropriate I find other ways to 'deal with her.'" Gale said coming from God knows where since he knows this school inside out because he's the son of the principal. 

Finnick laughed. "Ok bud you keep telling yourself that but believe me. Once you put your dick in that girls tigh-" 

"Ok Fin! That's enough." Peeta said. 

I heard Gale chuckle. "Well I'll see you two later." He said as I stopped at the vending machine a couple lockers down from mine.

"Hey katniss,"Gale said coming to give me a peck on the cheek.

Any other high school boy who saw their girlfriend bending over to grab some chips out of the vending machine would've slapped her ass. But this is what I get for dating the principal's son. All polite and proper.

"Hey,"I gave him a slight smile. 

Gale cleared his throat. "So I was...wondering."

I turned around. "Yes?"

"Do you want to go to see that captain America movie after school tomorrow?" His voice wavered at the end. 

"Uh...yeah that'd be cool." I gave my best convincing smile to gale.

"Awesome!" So I'll pick you up tomorrow around four."

_Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring!_

"Gotta go Gale but sure. Four sounds good." I said hastily as I turned around to speed walk down the hall. 

When I walked into class (late as always) I saw that the only seat available was the one beside Peeta. No, no, no, no, no! The last time I sat beside him in class I left a tiny blood spot on my chair because I forgot that my period was on and my underwear was thin. I was about to die from embarrassment that day when he saw the spot and frowned at it. Thankfully he didn't say anything. I still pray every night that he doesn't/hasn't connected the dots.

Before I sat down I thought about it and affirmed that no my period was not on. I walked over to my seat and when Peeta noticed me there he looked up from his textbook and gave a little smille. "Hey. We're on page 347 through 350."

I turned around making sure that he was talking to me. And holy shit what do you know? No one else in class was paying us any attention so that only meant he was talking to me. Peeta fucking Mellark was talking to me. Katniss Everdeen.

"Oh! Your talking to me. Excuse my weird behavior because it's just that we don't talk like that and I don't know what page were on and this shit we lean about it crazy!" I rambled. For some reason whenever I talked to Peeta I couldn't stop.

"Alright Miss Everdeen sit down and if your going to talk please do so quietly? Thank you." My teacher said. 

I mumbled an apology and sat down head down. I opened my book to the assigned pages and got through the first paragraph but it was so boring I let my mind wander...

_I cried out in pleasure as Peeta's tounge thrust into my pussy repeatedly. When I looked down to where he was I saw he was looking up through his eyelashes at me too. Fuck. He licked me in long strokes from my butt hole to my clit. Then he sucked  the sensitive bud into his mouth pushing me over the edge. I cried out loudly as I came harder than I did with my creative mind and vibrator. But Peeta still kept on licking and sucking me until I had to pull him away towards me._

_"Fuck Katniss your pussy tastes so good." Peeta' s raspy voice said. His mouth descended onto mine and he kissed me. His tounge_ _traced my bottom lip and then it begged for in trance into my mouth. When I opened my mouth he sucked my tongue and swallowed my gasp of pleasure._

_"I can't wait anymore. I need your pussy around my cock Katniss."_

_Peeta yanked down his shorts and pulled out his huge and thick cock. It was already hard and there was a little bit of precum leaking out if the tip. The sight of him made me squeeze my legs together. Peeta spread my legs apart ready. Peeta grabbed his dick and then-_

"Katniss. Katniss." I jumped as I felt a hand lightly shaking me. When I turned to see who the fuck dare  interrupt  me about to get fucked by Peeta fucking Mellark I was surprised to see it _was_  Peeta fucking Mellark. 

"Peeta?" I said cocking my head to the side. 

He chuckled a little and fuck was it sexy. "Yep. It's Peeta. You feel asleep." 

My eyes widen because this was the 3rd time this has happened. In the same class. 

"Don't worry though. You didn't get caught, but damn were you snoring loud." He gave a little chuckle to this too.

I was mortified. I groaned and put my head in my hands. When I finally looked up, Peeta was still there.  "Uh... Thanks. For waking me up."I said still greatly embarrassed. 

"No problem. Bye Katniss." Peeta stood up and finally walked away. I waited for a while then got up an headed home. 

-*-

When I walked into my little home I was greeted by a sick looking Peeta and his dad and my mom were having quite the tongue war on my coach. In my house. 

What the fuck?

And that's exactly what I said after I dropped my book bag on the floor. 

"Oh! Katniss! I uh... Didn't know you were. Home. Co-come sit down." My mom stuttered. 

Mr.Mellark shared a look with her. He slapped his hands down on his pant legs and wiped them off."Well uh- we were going to tell you about us a while ago but... That didn't happen. And-we- well you see... It was just too-"

My mom  interrupted him and said excitedly,"Katniss. We're getting married."

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped. Holy. Damn. Fucking. Shit. I was going to be Katniss Mellark. I was going to live with Peeta. Peeta would be my brother. My damn brother. 


	2. The announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did I little research on Seattle so excuse me if all my information isn't right. Leave a comment about it or tell me on tumblr- mock-ing--jay--hg

**5 years later...**

I took one calming breath trying to contain my beating heart. I raised my hand ready not knock on the door to my adolescence home. I'm now 22 and I still don't know why I'm getting all nervous to see him again. I quickly turned to the window besides my old house so I could see my reflection, and pulled up my cardigan. I also pulled down my black tank top a little so you could see my cleavage. I pulled up the already short floral skirt so it ended about mid thigh.

_Ugh._ I thought, _This is sick and wrong._

But that still didn't prevent me from ogling him as I was rebraiding my hair. 

Oh my god did he get taller? His eyes were that same shade of baby blue that I loved. What used to be his messy hair was now tamed to the point where it was still sexy. And hot damn I thought he was built in high school but this is something else. He's now built to the point where Peeta doesn't look all big and scary. The brown shirt he's wearing grips his arms and all his muscles there. 

I know that his arms are big and bulky but I've seen him hug people. Those arms trap you in his embrace, and you'll never want to leave. He radiates,warmth and kindness. And oh how I'd _kill_  to have just one tiny hug with him and have those big, strong, warm arms trap me in his embrace. And oh how I'd _kill_  to have those beautiful arms flex above me as his rumored about in high school monster cock thrust long deep thrust into me slowly...

Those same arm that had just held some blonde chick as the gave each other sweet little pecks all over each other's faces while laughing. 

I stood there watching as they looked so in love. But here I am dateless as dateless can be getting all dressed up for my brother you sick little creature.

_Step_ brother. I meantally correct myself. I clenched my teeth and pressed the door bell. 

_Ding dong_

I looked back over to the window and watched as Peeta lightly pulled the chick away from him and walk out of the Office. 

I swallowed thickly and watched as the key holes on the locks clicked and turned. Then the door knob turned and the door swung open.

I smiled shyly at Peeta as he looked me over in shock. His eyes racked over my frame not once, twice, but three times. My stomach swooshed. 

Finally he brought his eyes up to my face,"Katniss! It's so good to see you again. I actually didnt think you would come. Being halfway across the country and all."

Damn it. His voice got deeper. I wonder how deep it was in bed. Lucky blonde.

"Hey Peeta. Yeah I came. Surprise!" I did little jazz hands at the end to give it an affect.

Peeta chuckled deeply. "Uh, why don't you come in." 

He swung the door open little wider and stood to the side motioning with his hand to come in.

As I walked down the corridor to head to the Kitchen I glanced at the office where blonde chick was. She gave a little smile while eyeing my skirt. I smirked and raised my eyebrows at her in greeting. I turned half way to face Peeta again knowing my skirt would fly up giving blonde chick and Peeta a view of my white lacy underwear. 

I didn't have time to see her reaction but I saw Peeta look down and raise his eyebrows. He quickly looked back up though and turned a light shade of pink. 

"So Peeta. What's your reasoning for bringing me back to North Carolina?" I asked feeling a little flirty so I sashayed back to where he was slowly walking. 

Peeta cleared his throat and said,"Well ah, I wanted to formally introduce everyone to Madge. My girlfriend." 

all my theories were right. Blonde chick -Madge- was Peeta's girlfriend. Ugh. 

"Oh! She must feel _so_ special." I think I said  that last part a little more forcefully than needed.

"I hope so."Peeta murmured. 

I took I deep breath preparing myself for this next move.

_What the hell? I have nothing to lose._

I brouggt my hand up and squeezes his forearm. Damn was he hard there. I wonder where else he could be hard... 

Peeta gave me a slight smile and walked me towards the kitchen. My arm stayed there the whole time.

-*-

"Katniss! It's so glad to finally see you again," My step dad said to me. He walked over from where he was sitting down reading the dim living room. His face was flushed and he looked a little nervous.

They had done some nice remodeling. In the living room there was a fluffy white coach with small light brown pillows. There was now a white ceiling fan up too. Across  from the coach stood an electric fireplace. It was up and going with a sleek black flatscreen above it. There was a colorful arangement of books ontop of the fireplace.

"Hey dad!" It was still weird calling him dad and it took me about 2 years to finally stop calling him Mr. Mellark. When he reached me I finally let go of Peeta's arm and gave my step dad a hug.

"Katniss!" I heard someone squeak. I turned to see my sister Prim all legs. And even for 18 God her voice was still so squeaky. 

"Prim!" I said when I quickly rushed over to give her a big hug I didn't have to worry about faking it.

I wrapped my arms around her and closed my eyes. When I opened them I saw blonde chick-no, _Madge_ \- looking at us. I slowly pulled back from Prim to face her.

Peeta clapped his hands loudly," Alright. Let's eat shall we?"

 

I sat down at the table across from Peeta and Madge and next to Prim and my mom. Mom was late because she "has to clean something up." Her hair was a mess, and her neck up was flushed a crimson color. I could barely contain my disgust because I thought  that her and dad would've stopped "doing it" a long while ago. But I should've known since they still call themselves the newly married couple.

Dinner was great since Peeta made it. We had baked cream cheese spaghetti. I moaned several times throughout the meal while Madge's fake smile struggled to stay on her perfect little face and Peeta chuckled at me.

"Good huh?" He said.

"Ummm... Very." I gave a playful smile at him, and he smirked.

"So Kitty-" Madge started.

"It's _Katniss._ " All playfulness gone.

"Yeah ok. How do _you_ know Peeta?" I tried not to roll my eyes because she knows how I know him. The bitch just wants me to stop flirting with him.

"I'm his sister." I said as curly as possible. 

She feigned shock. "What? Really? Wow I look more like his sister than you do." I don't know if that was her idea of lightly joking but bringing up the fact that I don't look anything like my family was a wrong move. Because I look like my father. And my father is dead. So I was glad when everyone at the table glared at Madge giving her the signal to stop.

Peeta spoke up and said "we're ah, blended families." 

Madge just gave a silent "oh" and kept on eating. 

Peeta took a sip of water and cleared his throat." Mom. Dad. Prim. Katniss. We have something important to tell up you all." When he said we Madge linked her hand with his. She gave that fake smile towards me again. 

"Madge and I are dating as you all know but I recently got a job offer in Seattle for interior design. We'll be moving there in about a week. 

I watched as around the table everyone's face fell a little. Mine didn't.

"Oh. I live in Redmond and work in Seattle." I said trying to contain my glee.

Peeta's face brighten. "Really? That's awesome! Maybe you could show us around one day." 

I smiled a real smile. "Gladly Peeta."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note- chapters with "*" contain adult content*


	3. The lake*

I couldn't stand it anymore. When I said I would take Peeta to see the city and my favorite places last Saturday I didn't  know that  I was taking Madge too. At first I was just a little annoyed but I mostly ignored her. But now she keeps on implying that she's horny and I'm  about to throw up from the way she keepson kissing up his neck.

I was leaning against a tree in my favorite place in the woods texting Jo about this whole fiasco. Peeta and Madge were dry humping against the other tree besides me. 

"Peeta I want to feel you here." Madge softly whined. Ifwe wasn't so damn close to each other I wouldn't of heard that. I'm so done now. 

"Trip's over! I think you too need to go settle some...problems together." I barely could contain my disgust when I saw Peeta squeeze Madge's great big breasts and she moaned a little too loudly looking at me. I just ran to the car -almost falling on my face-got in and put the heels of my hands into my eyes.

I was mad. Raging. Boiling over with anger. And I was disgusted. Hurt. But most of all embarrassed for almost catching them in the middle of something. I now wanted nothing to do with these two. 

When I first heard the loud trek of someone I thought it was Peeta. When I turned around to see if I was right I was frighten when I saw the big brown bear hovering over me.

"Oh my god." I whispered standing up fast. My eyes widen and I could hear my heart beating in my chest. All the memories started coming back. No matter how much brain power it took the memories kept on coming.  

_"If you ever encounter a bear like this one Katniss make a lot of noise. You can use that beautiful voice of your too."_

_We were out shooting my targets I had set up yesterday in my forest when a bear came along and decided to check them out. Dad and I weren't anywhere around so when we got back young Katniss was very surprised. I still think to this very day that it was that same bear that killed my dad 3 weeks later._

_I blushed at his complaint nodding my head not thinking I would see a bear again so I didn't pay much mind to the rest of the things he said._

My heart ached at the memory. Of any memory of him my heart aches. I took a deep breath and sung the only song that wasn't that pop crap I knew.

_Deep in the meadow_

_Under the willow_

_a bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_lay down your head child, and close your eyes_

_and when you open them, the sun will rise_

I heard loud clapping coming from my right and saw Peeta standing there. 

"Amazing. Your voice was beatiful in high school and I'm glad it hasn't changed." Peeta said adoringly.

I blushed furiously and said modestly,"thank you," but then I remembered what he did,"Wait!! Stop no! You think flattering me is gonna get me forgive you for ignoring me on you day around the city the whole damn time?" I huffed and turned to my car. 

I heard a sigh. "Katniss hold up!" I stopped when Peeta managed himself in front of me stopping me from moving anywhere. "I'm sorry. To be honest I didn't really want to do _that_ in front of you but Madge has been having...needs ever since we got here. I think she's just homesick and uses me to sooth the ache or something." He rambled.

 _I've been having these same needs since the 6th grade but I'm not using you to sooth the "ache" am I?_ Of course I didn't say that. It would expose so much and I did not need that to happen. And besides I couldn't be mad at him forever. Especially if I planned on getting laid tonight.

"Let me make it up to you. Please." Peeta took a step towards me and his hands twitched like he was about to do something but decided against it.

I turned around and stood in my tippy toes trying to see Madge. When I didn't see her I turned back to Peeta and narrow my eyes. "What about _her_?" I said gesturing with my hands.

"Oh." Peeta turn blushed furiously."She's ah, cleaning up." 

It took me a minute but then I figured out what he meant. My eyes widen once again and I uncrossed my arms about to go off on Peeta. How could they have sex in my river? On a tree, _in_ a tree, on the ground _in_ the ground anywhere but the river!

Seeing my expression Peeta began to elaborate."Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no! We didn't go at it in the river. It was against a tree...I'm sorry you probably didn't need to know that." He rubbed the back of his neck, something I haven't seen the new Peeta do in a while. "A um, Madge is about to go home. Tired. She said."

My stomach fluttered at the news of being with Peeta alone and I nodded my head walking towards the opposite side of the river. Ugh. I forgive too easily. But I couldn't be frustrated too long because Madge was leaving and now is my chance. I gave a shaky breath and looked at Peeta, excitement in his eyes. For what I wasn't sure, but I knew I was excited too.

-*-

"Hey! No fair that's not how you play!" I yelled at Peeta while laughing. Were splashing in the river and playing a really flirtatious game of truth or dare.

When I told him we were going in the lake and started stripping off my pants and shirt I almost laughed when Peeta's eyes almost bulged out at the sight of my black bra and pink panties. Almost.

_"Y-you don't have a bathing suit?" Peeta had stuttered._

_I dipped my toes into the water and made a big production of lifting my leg slowly out of the water when I took my foot out. I saw his eyes travel the length of my body and stop at my ass but quickly looking back up at my face._

_"No. Peeta it's fine. Just take off you pants and shirt." I said calmly but then blushed realizing my word choice and placement._

But he didn't seem to notice and he stripped down and I got to see his ripped body. His abdomen flexed when his fingers skated across. I quickly jumped into the water to make my  erect nipples and the wetness pooling in my underwear look like the waters fault.

We started out simple discussing work, family, friends, high school. Things like that. Then I got my chance to see the funny idea of Peeta. He told me about all the fun and stupid things him and his brothers used to do before the wedding. He told me a bunch of stories that recently happened. 

When we started playing never have I ever we somehow got back to high school, and he told me the story about how he had found a bloodshot in my chair and I reluctantly admitted it was mine.

He swallowed thickly and responded by joking,"When I told finnick and some of my other friends this they all got turned on to the mere thought of something coming out of a girls pussy that they masterbated to it that night."

My breathing hitched in my throat and I stared up at Peeta. Fuck, the way the word "pussy" rolled off his tongue so easily got me turned on... And fuck. Peeta was staring back at me.

No. I had to end this before anything ever started.So to so I splashed him with water ever so lightly. He blinked the water out of his eyes and smiled a wicked smile at me.

"Truth or dare?" That wicked smile hypnotizing me to say dare.

Peeta's throat bobbed with the efforts to took to swallow and the wicked smile fluttered off his face.

"Um, so I've never done this before because Madge never let me try and because she thought she would get hurt by my big fingers and I just wanted to try this out with you, if you don't mind!" Peeta rushed this all out in one breath and took another one, about to start again when I interrupted him.

"Peeta. Just tell me what you want to do." I said amused because of the way he rambled. 

He sucked in a _long_ breath and slowly as possible mumbled,"Katniss. I want to finger you."

Dead silence between us as the sexual tension between us grew thicker. I didn't think of all things that he could say "I want to finger you" would come out his mouth!

His eyes had darken but behind the lust in his eyes there was also embarrassment and worry.

I stepped out of the water I watched as Peeta just stared at me expectantly. "So you've ever brought pleasure to a girl by using your fingers and your asking your sister to help you out so you can try it on Madge?" All this was said while I slowly pulled my soaked underwear down and leaned up against the tree giving his a perfect veiw of my shaved pussy glistening with my juices.

Peeta's breathing hitched when I dragged my middle finger up my slit and parting my folds a little I circled my clit  with that same finger moaning.

"Peeta, why are you choosing now to ask me this question-oh!" I Moaned as I plunged my two middle fingers in my pussy.

"Fuck Katniss." Peeta was biting his fist hard. Then did he get out the water and stand directly above me. I smiled wickedly up at him seeing his erection. 

I thrust my fingers in and out whimpering or moaning when I hit a certain spot while staring up at him.

"This is sick." I heard Peeta say softly and quitely. 

"It's sick your watching me and getting aroused. It's sick that you wanted to finger me yourself." My fingers started pumping in faster and faster until my mouth was open in a silent cry and my face was pinched up in pleasure as I came. I slumped against the tree breathing hard along with Peeta. On wobbly feet I stood up and ripped off my bra throwing it in the river watching it flow away from us.  I turned back to Peeta fully naked and already regretting what all I did and was about to do. 

Before I could open my mouth to say now you try Peeta got there first. "Katniss need to finger you. Eat you out. I need to pound that perfect pink pussy of yours. Fuck everything keeping us apart and let me be inside you in anyway I can get. Please" Begged Peeta. 

 _Fuck._  I thought. _He's the best step brother ever._

I got down on the ground laying on his disposed shirt my legs spread out wide. 

"You're the best sister ever." Peeta say as his head went down to my pussy. 

 _Finally._ I thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr- mock-ing--jay--hg

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr- mock-ing--jay--hg


End file.
